personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Machine/Assessment
The following galleries show how the Machine collects information, evaluates it, and determines its next steps. Season 1 Machine feed.jpg|The Machine accesses the file of a Stasi Operative (Ulrich Kohl). Hi-Res Prague.jpg|The Machine accesses the National Clandestine Service's archive. *The Machine reviews its archives. 1x11 ShootingDate.jpg Reese-shot1.jpg Reese-shot2.jpg Reese-shot1.jpg Reese-shot3.jpg Reese-shot1.jpg Reese-shot4.jpg *The Machine locates an asset (Reese). Machine-cam1.jpg Machine-cam2.jpg Machine-cam3.jpg Machine-cam4.jpg Machine-cam5.jpg Machine-cam6.jpg Machine-cam7.jpg Machine-cam8.jpg *The Machine evaluates Alicia Corwin and Denton Weeks while they discuss the Machine's progress with Nathan Ingram. Machine-cam9.jpg Machine-cam10.jpg Machine-cam11.jpg Machine-cam12.jpg Machine-cam13.jpg|APNSA (Assistant to the President for National Security Affairs) Machine-cam14.jpg|Alicia Corwin identifies Denton Weeks as a Deputy Director Machine-cam15.jpg|Fort Meade, The location for the National Security Agency (NSA); Responsible for Signals Intelligence Machine-cam16.jpg|This and the following video stills indicate the Machine reviewed its access log to conclude that Denton Weeks perpetrated the unauthorized incoming connection attempts against the Machine. As a result it deems him to be a "threat to the system" Machine-cam17.jpg|Apparently the hacking attempts started on 11/20/2004 4:09am, as stated on the previous still, to the latest entry on the last frame at 1/30/2005 at 12:45 am Machine-cam18.jpg Machine-cam19.jpg *The Machine determines that Caroline Turing has knowledge of it. Root-capture 1.jpg Root-capture 2.jpg Root-capture 3.jpg Root-capture 4.jpg Root-capture 5.jpg *The following images are tangentially related to the Machine's operation. Firewall.jpg Cell-Tower-Shutdown.jpg Machine-results-firewall.jpg|The Machine evaluates its options. Season 2 *The Machine searches for Finch (Admin) after he is kidnapped by Root. POI_0201_Graph1.png|Through phones POI_0201_Graph2.png|Through MAC addresses POI_0201_Graph3.png|Using facial-recognition POI_0201_Graph4.png|Finding Finch POI_0201_Graph5.png| 2x10_HR.jpg|Monitoring the structure of HR. The Machine searches for Charles Harris. Harris-search.jpg Harris-search1.jpg Harris-search2.jpg Harris-Dead.jpg The Machine keeps track of assets working the relevant list. Blue-cursor6.jpg|Assets Sameen Shaw and Michael Cole. Blue-cursor2.jpg admin3.gif|The Machine reboots. POI_222_Mapping_Threats.png|The Machine warns Reese about incoming enemies. 2x22 - Translating.png|Translating a Macedonian message by threats. Shaw yellow.png|Shaw's square, previously blue, is now yellow. 2x22 - Meeting Szilard.png|Szilard, Root and Finch. 2x22 - Hersh maam.png|Hersh talking to Control. Season 3 POI_0301_EndGraphic.png|The Machine assessing dangers and re-tasking its assets. POI_0303_MPOV_Asset_Assessment_1.png POI_0303_MPOV_Asset_Assessment_2.png POI_0303_MPOV_Asset_Assessment_3.png POI_0303_MPOV_Asset_Assessment_4.png POI_0311_Graph3.png|Investigating the status of the Samaritan program. Calculating probability of a systems conflict. POI_0313_Graph1.png|Assessing Owen Matthews' current situation, monitoring asset John Reese. POI_0313_Main.png|Tracking flight with POI and asset John Reese. 3x13_graph01.png|Tracking hijacked flight (green triangle turns red) POI_0316_Main.png|Monitoring Decima's actions and tracking the Ordos laptop that carries the virus. POI_0317_Graph2.png|Monitoring Samaritan's completion. Analyzing and predicting outcomes. POI_0317_graph1.png|Communicating with Root using infrasound 3x18_graph01.png|Tracking Greer using audio after he disrupted the camera feeds. POI_319_Assigning_to_Tertiary_Operations.png|Restructuring its operations (after the Government shut down Primary Operations). Assessing all relevant numbers and re-tasking Root to handle them. POI_0320_Graph1.png|Monitoring the Northern Lights public leak. POI_0321_SamOn.png|Updating Samaritan's operational status. POI_0321_SamOn2.png|Activating protocol. POI_0322_graph1.png|Assessing current threat status and Admin's status. POI_0322_graph2.png|Accessing/searching Manhattan's alternative feeds during the blackout. Season 4 POI 0411 Evaluating Strategies Option 336742.png|The Machine Evaluates Possible Strategic Options POI 0411 Option 336742 Undesired Outcome.png|The Machine Categorizes Admin Termination as an Undesired Outcome and Re-Evaluates Options POI 0411 Evaluating Strategies Option 506738.png POI 0411 Option 506738 Undesired Outcome.png POI 0411 Evaluating Strategies Option 833333.png POI 0411 Option 833333 Chance of Failure.png|The Machine Evaluates Chances of Failure as Optimal POI_0421_MPOV_Analog_Interface_-_Situation_Critical.png POI_0421_MPOV_Admin_Access_Granted.png POI_0421_MPOV_Searching_for_Asset_-_Sameen_Shaw.png POI_0421_MPOV_Primary_Asset_Identified_-_Sameen_Shaw.png POI_0421_MPOV_Situation_Lethal_-_Evacuate_Assets.png POI_0421_MPOV_Situation_Lethal_-_51_seconds.png POI_0422_MPOV_Primary_Asset_-_Assessment1.png POI_0422_MPOV_Primary_Asset_-_Assessment2.png es:La máquina/Apreciación Category:Technology